A Down Under Holiday to Remember
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Kim, Ron and the Possible family head to Sydney, Australia for a relaxing holiday, while Ron has something special for Kim. R & R please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible belongs to Disney

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** T

**A Down Under Holiday to Remember**

'Kim? Are you ready yet?' called out Dr Possible (Dad). 'Ron's arrived.'

Hearing this, she immediately started running around her room looking for a shirt. It was something she had looked forward to since two months ago. Kim's mum and dad had announced that they would head to Australia for a holiday just to give Kim and Ron a rest from their heroic duties. Kim had always wanted to visit Australia since hearing that one of her favourite stars, Hugh Jackman, was from there. She finally found a shirt, put it on, and headed downstairs.

She arrived dressed in a white shirt with a pink heart on it and black pants, and stopped. She saw Ron wearing the most ridiculous hat she ever saw. A hat with corks hanging out of it. 'Ron, you're not serious, are you?'

'Are you kidding, KP? Sydney is like the best city in the world! Besides, I heard the weather down there in summer is as hot as here!' Rufus, appearing also wearing the hat, nodded.

'And I can do a real Australian accent. Listen. "Crikey! That is some wombat, mate!" See?'

'Let's just go,' said Kim, grabbing the hat from Ron. He soon followed.

Later, Kim, Ron and the Possible family arrived outside the hotel they were staying at from a helicopter.

'Hey, thanks for the ride,' Kim said to the pilot.

'Oh, please,' said the pilot in an Australian accent. 'It was nothing after you saved our New Years Eve celebration.'

'No big. It was just a late mortar delivery.'

The helicopter flew off as Kim and the rest entered inside. The hotel clerk was the first to see them.

'Hello, how may I help you?'

'We have a reservation.'

'And under what name?'

'Possible.'

'Ah, yes, the parents of world-renowned hero Kim Possible. I remember the time she came here to deliver the late mortar.'

Hearing this, Kim jumped in. 'Please, getting across the water to the ferry was no big.'

The clerk then gave Dr Possible (Dad) the key. 'Your room is on the fifth floor. Enjoy your stay, and welcome to Australia.'

During the next week, they spent their holiday relaxing, touring and visiting many places like the Opera House, Taronga Zoo, and even the Harbour Bridge. They did a bridge climb so they could see the view from the top.

All in all, it was a fun trip. Later, in their hotel room, Ron was lying on his bed. He was on his own, as Kim and her family went to visit Centrepoint Tower in the city.

'I don't know what to do.' Rufus popped up from Ron's pocket, confused. 'I know this is supposed to be a fun trip for us, but that wasn't the reason we came here. Two days before we leave and I still haven't expressed my feelings yet.' Rufus looked at Ron, worried. 'I know how you feel, buddy. I just don't know how it's going to be done. Maybe the TV will help.'

As he switched on the TV, he saw a commercial for a rock group called Eskimo Joe. The ad was talking about its album, and their three ARIA awards that they won. He then heard a snippet of a song that went to the lyrics of:

_The argument over god continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
At the ground_

'That's it. Thank you, television!' He then reached for Kim's bag, took out her Kimmunicator and switched it on.

'Wade!'

'Hey, Ron. What's up?'

'Do you have anything on Eskimo Joe?'

'Sure, Ron. Why?

'I'm going to need their assistance.'

The next day, Kim was on her bed, checking on her Kimmunicator of any villainy activity back at Middleton. As she turned it off, she saw Ron with something in his hand.

'Hey, Ron. What's that you got?'

'Well, I thought that since as this is our last day here, I thought I might take you to a concert before we left.' He handed her a ticket.

'Aw, you're too sweet, Ron. Thanks.' She then gave him a peck on the cheek, and looked at her ticket. 'Eskimo Joe?' she asked, confused

'They're really good. Trust me.'

'Okay.'

That night, Kim was at the Eskimo Joe concert, enjoying all their songs. At least she knew that Ron was right. They are really good, except that there was no roof on the building. The lead singer then stepped forward.

'For this last song, we want to dedicate this song to a very special girl. Her name is Kim Possible. She's just sitting up there.' The stage light then shone on Kim, which caused the crowd to go wild. 'Seeing as your 'friend' invited you here, we want to make this song feel for you and Ron… together.'

He then started the song. As they did, Kim was a little confused by when he said 'friend' in quotation marks. But she listened as they begun the song.

_Black fingernails, red wine  
I wanna make you  
All mine  
A lot of people underground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down _

Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh

There's a culture everywhere  
Smoke clouds hang in the air  
It's so loud, can't hear you talk  
You and I should take a walk downtown

Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh  
Downtown  
Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh

The argument over god continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
At the ground  
All of us stand and point our fingers

Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh

Red letter day  
Black heart  
It's gonna tear you all apart  
So loud, can't hear you call  
You and I are gonna fall straight down

Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh  
Downtown  
Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh

The argument over god continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
At the ground  
The argument overall continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers

As they continued, the lead singer then said, 'Okay, Ron. It's your turn.'

Kim then turned to see Ron standing on one knee with a box. It was opened and inside was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. She was surprised, but she became more surprised when she heard Ron sing a verse from the song!

_Black fingernails, red wine  
I wanna make you  
All mine  
A lot of people underground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down_

'Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?'

The band stopped playing to see if she would accept. Tears of happiness and joy appeared from her eyes.

'Yes. Yes, I do!' She jumped onto Ron, kissing him in the process. The crowd cheered wildly as the band continued playing to finish the song.

_The argument over god continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers  
At the ground  
The argument overall continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers _

Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh  
Straight down  
Oh-oo-Oh

The crowd cheered once more as the song finished.

'But what about my mum and dad?'

'Already taken care of, Kimmie.' She turned to see her mum and dad with the crowd. 'Ron already chatted with us about it before we left for the holiday.'

Kim turned to Ron. 'Thanks, Ron. You rock.'

'You wanna head outside?'

'Why?'

'There's still fireworks.'

At that moment, the walls from the concert, which turned out to be fabric, dropped to reveal the Opera House and Harbour Bridge. Streaks of green, yellow, red and blue ran across the sky and exploded. One of the green and yellow streaks ran into each other to form the KP logo, while red and blue ran into reach other to form the word 'rules!'

The crowd was ooing and ahing, but Kim was more than enjoying it, she was embracing it. She turned to Ron, who was to busy watching the fireworks to notice her leaning in towards him. As he turned to say something, their lips met, embracing in a slow kiss that would last the whole display.

Ron had only one thought about her that basically sums it up: 'My warrior woman, my Valkyrie. You'll always be mine.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so I don't confuse you, an ARIA award is the Australian equivilant of a Grammy award. Eskimo Joe won 3 awards, including Single Of The Year for Black Fingernails, Red Wine.


End file.
